


相对笔记

by coooooxiouxiou



Category: 2moontheseries
Genre: Alternate Universe-HP, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooooxiouxiou/pseuds/coooooxiouxiou





	1. 温暖咒与荧光闪烁

kit挥了挥魔杖，给自己施了个温暖咒。

他出来时匆忙得可以说是有些狼狈，以至于忘了披件外袍或围巾什么的，他不会真的蠢得不知道这个时候天文塔该有多冷，一想到这，kit更是差点在天文塔长得看不到头的楼梯上骂出声。

虽然现在远没到他入睡的时间，但这也不代表他愿意离开温暖的公共休息室，像个呆头呆脑的傻瓜一样，闯进霍格沃茨城堡冷飕飕的夜里，更别提他还得小心翼翼地躲过巡夜的级长们，努力地不吵醒沿路的画像。而kit把这一切都归咎于他两个不靠谱的好友。

该死的beam直到刚刚才告诉他，他弄丢了他们仨明天就要上交的魔法史作业，就落在上次他们偷偷制作魔药的天文塔顶，而这名和他相识六年的斯莱特林显然预知了kit会如何的大发雷霆，连告知消息的纸条也是麻烦kit平时很照顾的可爱学妹代之递交，纸条里还顺带提了自己今晚和一名漂亮的赫奇帕奇女孩不得缺席的重要约会，外加几句没有诚意的撒娇。可怜的学妹看着原本还舒服窝在公共休息室的长椅上昏昏欲睡的kit学长看到纸条后蹦了起来，嘴里像是念着要往beam学长的南瓜汁里加蟾蜍口水之类的话，气冲冲地抄起魔杖就冲出了休息室。

这事怎么想也不该是他去做，他伟大的拉文克劳级长兼半个学校少男少女们的梦中情人——pha先生，本可以利用职位的便利，借着巡夜的名号就能轻松拿到事关他们最后成绩的魔法史作业，可今天魔药课一结束，pha和beam就像约好了一样，马上不见了踪影，直到他在休息室收到那张该死的字条，pha都还没回来。

 

见色忘义，重色轻友。kit一路走着边在脑海里搜寻着可以向两位好友报复的点子，给他们的枕头抹脱发药水——不，这对付不了beam，他可混不进斯莱特林的老蛇窝；把他们的肥皂泡过药水，让他们洗过之后浑身散发让人难以接近的怪味——不，平时和他俩靠得最近的就是他，这对他一点益处都没有......

他最后挫败地数落起自己的幼稚，明明知道跟魔药有关的恶作剧马上就会被两个好友识破。（他们三人魔药课分数一直不低，尤其是pha，他听说了大家都称他们为魔药三人帮，这或多或少让人有些尴尬，但跟pha待久了就必须得习惯这一点）

天文塔顶被堆积起了一些杂物，有因不明原因被落在这稀奇百怪的书本（里面甚至有麻瓜小说），有藏着秘密或者宝藏的箱子，有积满了灰、布满了裂痕的坩埚，kit不敢亮起荧光闪烁，只能弯着腰借着微弱的月光在地上艰难摸索着。他们的作业应该是被beam包进牛皮纸里了，还是丝巾？该死的beam总是秉持着斯莱特林精致骚包的那一套，也许他可以偷偷地把beam最喜欢的那瓶香水倒掉，至于pha，他可以告诉yo学弟pha私底下的糗事————

“嘿，kit。”

“梅林的胡子！”

kit被吓了一跳，腿一软地坐进了一堆书里，在认清出声打破宁静的人后，他咬牙切齿地开口，脸上有着显而易见的惊魂未定，“forth！我差点被你吓死！你什么时候来的？”

“我在你来的一个小时前就在这了。”

剩下半个学校少男少女的梦中情人——格兰芬多级长兼魁地奇球队队长forth，好笑地盯着陷进书堆里显得格外娇小的拉文克劳生。他本想早些跟kit打招呼，奈何人一上来就把所有注意力都放在地上，完全没有注意到杵在窗台边上的自己。 

kit挣扎了一下，意外发现自己手边的书下正压着自己找了一整晚的魔法史作业，心里默念因祸生福，“这么晚了你在这干嘛？”

“巡夜啊。”

kit怀疑地看着他，视线瞥向了他上衣口袋露出来的麻瓜香烟盒一角。forth察觉到了他的视线，坦率地笑了笑，并没有说些什么以作解释，只是伸出手示意要拉他起身。

 

forth和他们三人还算是熟悉。forth是kit所见过的最典型的格兰芬多，有着高大强壮的体魄，即使是级长，也表现出对规则的大胆无畏，从入学开始就获得了很高的人气，两年前他和pha分别被选为自己学院的级长，几个人才算是真正的相识，在校园里遇到能聊上几句，偶尔还会约着在霍格莫德喝上两杯。无论从怎样的角度，kit都很欣赏forth，甚至有些羡慕，beam平时喜欢嘲笑格兰芬多人都是群没有脑子的蠢狮子，但就连他也对forth有着很高的评价。

 

 

kit学着forth的样子往塔底下看，霍格沃茨的夜色说不上美，黑夜模糊了校园的轮廓，他只能勉强地指出黑湖和入口的位置。突然，他漫不经心地开口。

“你喜欢yo？”

他的声音马上被夜风吹散。出口的那一瞬间，kit马上意识到这个话题有多么不合时宜，他在心里痛骂自己的脑子不清醒，搜肠刮肚地思考能说些什么挽救一下尴尬的局面。

forth看了他一眼，也许是被他脸上的窘迫逗笑了，“他很可爱不是吗。”

kit对forth的话表示同意，yo学弟的确具备了所有受人宠爱的特质，十六岁的赫奇帕奇五年级男孩可以说是赫奇帕奇的吉祥物，可爱的长相，乖巧的性格，善良的品性，好相处的个性，作为pha的挚友，他更是陪着pha从人进入霍格沃茨起就痴汉一样地暗暗盯着人家，见证了学弟几年来的成长和蜕变。就连他，也不由自主地想要对yo多照顾一些。

“你知道……”

“我知道他喜欢pha，而且他们应该已经在一起了吧。”

forth打断了kit犹犹疑疑的发言，视线看向禁林更远些的方向，脸上还挂着笑，但声音里却没有轻松和笑意。

 

pha在关注了yo学弟长达四年后的某一天，终于领悟到自己是喜欢yo学弟的，在经历了毫无骨气的自我否定和磨磨蹭蹭的互相试探后，在yo学弟备考OWLs期间，以补习的名义对学弟展开全方位的爱的攻略。在陪pha去对学弟嘘寒问暖的期间，能经常看到forth来找yo学弟的身影，在确定forth是在追求yo后，pha对这个竞争对手很是警惕。

而在前几天，暗恋多年的拉文克劳级长终于和心爱的人互通心意，正式进入黏黏腻腻的热恋期。

 

 

kit能感受到身边的人的心情低落，这是他不熟悉的forth。可他不擅长说安慰的话，尤其是对着像身边格兰芬多这样六英尺的大高个，尤其是对这种求而不得的感情挫败，所以他张了张嘴，最后还是选择一言不发。

他们就这样沉默地对着霍格沃茨的夜空站了很久，直到迎面吹来了一阵冷风，kit哆嗦了一下，发现温暖咒已经失效了很久，而自己也下意识地向散发着温暖体温的forth越靠越近，forth的声音就在咫尺边上响起，呼出的热气尽数喷在他的右耳上。

“我才发现你穿得这么少。”

forth挥动魔杖，给他施了个温暖咒，把温热的掌心盖在他裸露的后颈上，forth略高的体温迅速温暖了那一小块被风吹得冰凉的皮肤。kit敏感地缩了缩，想躲过接触，又本能地在舒服的温度下放松了身体，他抬头便撞进forth的目光里。高大的格兰芬多微蹙起眉头——kit很少见forth在他们这群好友面前露出这样类似严肃紧绷的表情，深邃的眼睛比这夜景里的任何一处都要黑，要亮。

“快回去吧。”

 

走到楼梯边，kit转过身来，浓厚的阴影笼罩了他半个身子，forth只能勉强看清kit的下半边脸，那人上扬着嘴角，脸颊挤出明显的凹陷，里面盛满了那个夜晚最温暖清亮的月光，像是被这个夜施放了荧光闪烁，他听到了那人温柔而又坚定的声音。

“forth，你还会遇到更好的，对的那一个。”

 

这是个不怎么样的安慰，forth对着kit露出了kit所熟悉的那种轻松的笑，轻轻地点了点头。

他安静地看着今晚惊喜之客的背影，摸了摸衬衫口袋里的烟盒，直至离开，也没有点燃今晚的第一支烟。


	2. 魁地奇与治愈咒

各个学院长桌的学生都走了一大半，kit和pha才狼狈地整理着自己的外袍出现在大厅门口，头发还湿漉漉地贴在额头前，两个人表情都不大好，很明显的心情欠佳。

没等坐下，beam就从斯莱特林长桌跑了过来，给两人分别施了个清理一新，一手勾着一个人的脖子将自己塞进两个人中间的座位，“盥洗室漏水了？我姗姗来迟的两位拉文克劳帅哥。”

kit不耐烦地甩开他勾着自己的手，即便施过清洁咒，他还是觉得浑身难受，“两个三年级的格兰芬多在拐角那边跟皮皮鬼吵了起来，其中一个突然放了个咒，估计是倒脏水之类的恶作剧咒，偏偏我和pha在那个时候路过了。”梅林知道他们为什么要对摸不着的鬼魂施这种咒，kit第一次这么同意斯莱特林对格兰芬多的惯有评价。

“啧啧啧，我们倒霉的kitty和pha。”

调侃的语气让kit更加烦躁，他狠狠瞪了眼还在笑着的beam。好在刚刚还空空如也的桌上马上变出了馅饼、派和蜂蜜糖饼，kit拿起温热得冒着气的香草巧克力大口地灌了一口，浓香甜腻的味道稍微安抚了他的坏心情。

 

“学长！”yo学弟也从赫奇帕奇的桌边过来，语气雀跃地和他们每个人都打了招呼，但眼睛一直没有离开过pha。直至刚刚脸都还黑得能滴出墨的拉文克劳级长马上换上了那幅迷死人的笑脸，像是完全忘记了早上那场令人不快的意外。yo有些害羞，但还是甜甜地笑着回应爱人炽热得可以实体化的视线。

kit暗暗对自家级长翻了个白眼，他相信此刻就算有人往pha手里那杯巧克力里加两勺的胡椒粉，pha都会面不改色、毫不犹豫地喝光它。

“今天是ming的魁地奇首秀，学长们要不要一起来看？”和pha目无旁人地对视了几分钟，yo才向起来自己原本要说的事。

“是啊，学长们来看吧。”

说话的就是ming，此刻也从格兰芬多的长桌走了过来，隔着一个空位坐到了kit的右边，依次跟三个学长打招呼。

ming是yo最好的朋友，双方家族是世交，两个人打小就认识。入学后yo被分到了赫奇帕奇，而ming被分到了格兰芬多，但即便在不同的学院，两个人还是像连体婴一样出现在各个场合，以至于pha曾经误会了两人的关系，郁郁寡欢了许久。现在虽然已经和yo学弟确定了关系，但对两人过于亲密的距离也还是会有些吃味。

ming具有格兰芬多应具备的所有特质，但有时kit会觉得ming更像一个斯莱特林，脸上总是挂着看不出内涵的笑，当初为了刺激pha，还特地跑过来跟pha下了一番护花使者一样的狠话。他像一只强大的狮子，又像一条诡诈的毒蛇。 

 

beam拿起一块蜂蜜糖饼放进嘴里，“我记得今天是格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛。”

“学长要为我加油吗？”ming嬉皮笑脸地望了过来，beam躲过了他的视线，“我当然是给本学院加油了。”

“我问的是kit学长。”

被点名的kit耸了耸肩，表示自己并不在意赛果，“只要最后拉文克劳赢得决赛就行。”

“那恐怕你得失望了”

格兰芬多的魁地奇队长不知道什么时候走了过来，站在kit身后，对着跟自己打招呼的ming抬了抬下巴，露出那种让女孩们痴迷的自信笑容，像是不知道自己所说的话有狂妄似平静地说，“这届的魁地奇杯格兰芬多拿定了。”

看到forth的到来，pha的表情变得僵硬，甚至抓住yo的手腕，把人拉得更近，像只展开翅膀、宣告领地的鹰。kit无语地看着自己好友幼稚的举动，转头给了forth一个无奈的微笑。

forth倒是无所谓，无视了旁边手握着手又开始你侬我侬的新晋情侣和对关于狮蛇谁优谁劣开始拌嘴的beam和ming，对认真吃起一个苹果派的kit问道，“要来看比赛吗？”

kit咀嚼着口里酸甜的派馅，犹豫了一下，他本想拒绝yo学弟的邀请，毕竟这更像是yo对pha提出的约会邀请，但对着forth真诚的脸，不知怎么，他说不太出不。

“好啊。”

 

 

kit对魁地奇并没有很强烈的兴趣。当然，他也很喜欢飞行（男孩们都爱飞行），只是比起骑在扫帚上满球场地飞和寻找那个难以掌控、飞个不停的金色飞贼，他还是觉得魔药更有趣。

上一次看魁地奇球赛还是在两年前，那一年拉文克劳进入了决赛，也是kit很照顾的一个五年级生sutee进入球队后的首秀，作为学长，对魁地奇不太感冒的kit还是特地去给学弟和学院加油。没有记错的话，那场比赛最后还是输给了格兰芬多。他记得sutee那时对比赛的结果感到很低落，甚至觉得是自己拖了球队的后腿，感到十分的愧疚。

而另一边的格兰芬多队则是阔别两年后再一次拿到霍格沃茨的魁地奇杯，那也是forth当上学院队长的第一年。forth是整个学校公认的飞行好手，二年级就进入了格兰芬多的学院队，成为队里发挥关键作用的找球手，四年级就当上了队长，带领着球队包揽了他就任期间的每一个魁地奇杯。

 

他们在比赛快开始前挤进了一处观众高台的前排。

这场比赛意外地吸引了很多观众，除了比赛的学院之外，观众席上还聚集了不少拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇生。环绕着魁地奇球场的观众席被颜色分成了几块，格兰芬多的猩红色与金色和斯莱特林的绿色与银色，分列在解说高台两旁，形成了强烈壮观的对比。

格兰芬多区有人扬起了代表着学院的红色旗帜，激动、团结地喊着格兰芬多的口号和forth的名字，kit还看到一个疑似forth后援会的组织，通过出某种魔咒或魔药在空中划出硕大的“forth”的字样。另一边的斯莱特林显然不喜欢这些大张旗鼓的花样，只是斜着眼厌恶而高傲地看着格兰芬多区，嘲笑格兰芬多狮子的愚蠢幼稚。眼看着比赛还没开始，两个学院就已经热闹得像要开战，霍奇夫人不得不用加强的声音洪亮，提醒观众们冷静下来。

他们四人在人相对较少的聚集着拉文克劳生的看台，两个拉文克劳，一个斯莱特林，一个赫奇帕奇，蓝色、绿色和黄色混在一起——好在大家都很习惯他们这样的混搭，校长甚至在晚宴上当众夸奖了他们，说这是一种进步，代表了学院与学院之间的友爱。从前还会有拉文克劳生指点kit和pha跟一个斯莱特林过于靠近的关系，但渐渐都被beam所攻略。

beam有着跨越四大学院的好人缘，虽然是斯莱特林，却不会自视甚高地用鼻孔看人，人气虽不及pha那般夸张，但那双让人沉迷、蜜糖一样的漂亮眼睛让他成功地日夜不重样地流连于各个学院女孩的温柔乡（包括格兰芬多）。有一部分斯莱特林因为他的血统和整天跟别院生（特别是那些混血和泥巴种）混在一起的行为对他颇有阙词，但beam并不在意。

kit盯着自己蓝铜相间的围巾放空着，欢呼的声音突然放大了好几倍——两队队员出场了。

forth骑着一把光轮飞在格兰芬多队伍的最前头，穿着红色的魁地奇球服。解说员逐个介绍道两队的队员，forth的名字被念及时，观众席上响起了惊人的欢呼和尖叫，forth飞过格兰芬多的观众席前，不吝啬地展示他自信的笑和姿态。

kit注意到当介绍到格兰芬多的新追球手ming时，引起了不亚于forth的轰动，有些甚至来自这边的拉文克劳生。

“没想到他人气还挺高。"

他转头看beam，beam的神色有点古怪，虽然话说的很平淡，但是莫名有种咬牙切齿的意味。

 

 

各队球员都各自就位，比赛随着霍奇夫人的开球正式开始。

“格兰芬多的yuri率先拿到鬼飞球！——”

“噢！斯莱特林的追球手往她撞了过去，这绝对是犯规！”

格兰芬多的看众席响起对斯莱特林的谩骂，甚至握紧了魔杖。kit对斯莱特林在魁地奇上的犯规手段早有耳闻，这群人完全不管霍奇夫人开场前的警告，就那样力度的冲撞，仿佛魁地奇其实是种什么谁先把谁撞残弄伤摔下扫帚谁就获胜的暴力比赛。

“yuri好样的！——她没有松手，她靠近对方球门了！”

“球进了！格兰芬多得十分！——”

......

kit眯着眼，努力地跟着解说员的解说辨认着场内的人，他的视力不大好，没有到要戴眼镜的地步，但看着满场飞来飞去的红色和绿色，实在有些头晕目眩。视线看向观众席更吵的方向，他看到了飞在球场东侧的forth。

forth看起来还没有找到金色飞贼，绕着场地飞了一圈又一圈，从容地躲过横冲直撞的游走球和穷追不舍的斯莱特来球员。

飞到某处，forth顿了一下，速度不易察觉地慢了下来，kit垂下的手不自觉地握成了拳，皱着眉紧盯着看似正常的格兰芬多找球手。

战况越来越激烈，格兰芬多和斯莱特林分别进了三球和两球，解说员的语速越来越快，嘴里不断吐出对kit来说很陌生的魁地奇术语。

forth像是发现了金色飞贼，加速往一个方向飞去。大家都发现了，包括对方的找球手，对方迅速地追了上来，两人在场地间穿梭，甚至近距离地掠过了观众台，解说员意识到比赛到了最重要的阶段，激动得面红耳赤甚至破音，kit从他激动的话语中只能辨认出forth的名字。

突然，forth加速甩开了斯莱特林的找球手，以一种危险的速度几乎垂直地往地面冲去。场内的声音那一刻尽数在他耳边消失，kit脸色苍白地使劲攥紧长袍的一块布料。

在离地面只有两米时，forth夹紧扫帚，左手用力提起扫帚的头部，惊险地调转了方向，在稳住扫帚后，高举起了紧紧抓住金色飞贼的右手。

随着forth的动作，心脏终于回到胸腔，耳边的声音也顷刻恢复，欢呼声几乎要穿破场地上方的云层。

 

 

yo开心得快要蹦起来，pha则只是一脸宠溺的看着yo，一副你开心我就开心的嘴脸。

被球赛的气氛所感染，kit的脸也因为兴奋微微涨红，他对着表情轻松的beam扬了扬眉，“斯莱特林输了，你好像也没有很气愤啊。”

“我对这些魁地奇的东西才不感兴趣，更何况mone那个满嘴黄牙的秃头巨怪前几天在休息室里对我指手画脚，输给了格兰芬多，今晚他在休息室绝对抬不起头了。”mone是斯莱特林球队的队长，也是刚刚一直死咬着ming不放的击球手。

作为好友，他直觉这不是beam心情愉悦的原因。

看台上的格兰芬多生们还沉浸在胜利的巨大喜悦中，场内的球员们已经回到了各自球员休息室，依然大声呐喊着forth的名字，久久不愿离场。而全程没有在关注比赛的拉文克劳级长则仗着职位的便利，领着激动的恋人和两个好友潜到球员休息室。

刚走近格兰芬多的球员休息室，就听到了里边格兰芬多队员们兴奋的大笑和哨声传来，掀开休息室的帘子，yo小跑几步一下抱住了还穿着球服的ming，身后跟着的pha脸一下黑了下来。ming手舞足蹈地跟好友复述着场内的情节，兴奋的样子让他此刻更有了点格兰芬多的样子。

forth脱下了球服，汗几乎完全浸湿了他打底的t恤，被别的队员围住，情绪高昂地讨论着最后mone那副恶狠狠的蠢样。看到站在门口的他们，forth高举着手走了过来，张开口问好的话还没说出来，就被kit拉到了一边。

forth有些吃惊，但还是顺从地被kit拉着胳膊，看着小个子的拉文克劳一脸严肃地像检查某种仪器一样地绕着自己转了一圈。

“怎么了？”

kit一声不响地掀起forth的t恤，果然在后背找到了一道将近三英寸的伤，不深，但溢着血。这不像球场上碰撞的擦伤，而魁地奇比赛是不允许球员使用魔杖的，但kit还记得forth是飞到斯莱特林的观众席前突然顿住的。这群卑鄙的斯莱特林（对不起了beam），浑然不知自己今天已经咒骂了两个学院的kit挥了挥魔杖，往伤口处施了个治愈咒。

看着那道伤口一点点愈合，kit才松了口气，他抬起头， forth正微微低着头专注而温柔地盯着他，脑子里想要说的东西瞬间被打乱，他才意识到自己刚刚都干了些什么：一声不吭地莫名其妙地给刚刚赢得了比赛的格兰芬队队长治疗了一道该死的伤。

“谢谢你，kit。”

他在forth的眼神下有些手足无措，视线飘来飘去就是不敢落在forth身上，“恭喜你，比赛很精彩。”

最后，他说服了自己望进那双黑色的眼睛里，小声地说：“下次比赛小心点，虽然施了咒，回去最好还是去医疗翼要点药。”说完就往beam身边走，发现自己的斯莱特林好友对着他露出毒蛇一样恶心又八卦的笑。

“走啦，我快饿死了”，他像是气急败坏地突然放大了音量，没有理会forth追着他的目光，径自掀开帘子往屋外走。

kit把脸上的热度都怪罪于那间房子该死的拥挤。


	3. 霍格莫德

圣诞节无疑是一年之中最令人兴奋的存在。

霍格沃茨的每个角落都被大肆布置了一番，铃铛，花环（格兰芬多和斯莱特林憎恨这玩意儿，因为这些该死的冬青木花环是红绿相间的），几乎仅相隔几米就放置了一棵圣诞树，走廊上的肖像走动着，争相想要在别的画里找到些什么来装点自己的地盘，甚至有学生给盔甲都戴上了圣诞帽。

大厅里的学生们聚成一团热烈地讨论着假期，而kit没精打采地趴在拉文克劳的长桌上，栗咖色的头发松散地盖住眼睛，像是给自己圈出了一小块隔绝的空间，对充斥了整个校园的节日气氛置若罔闻。（beam形容说以为拉文克劳的长桌上摊着一块漏了气的大号黑色气球）

父亲和母亲带着奶奶去往美洲旅行，姐姐和姐夫没有回家的打算，而平时最宠自己的大哥也正为了一桩难搞的生意在外忙得焦头烂额，比起回到空荡荡只有家养小精灵的家里，kit选择了留在霍格沃茨度过这个圣诞假期。

在霍格沃茨度过圣诞其实是个不坏的主意，三年级的圣诞节kit也是在学校过的，只是当时留下来的还有pha和beam，而这次pha和yo约好了要去旅行，beam也要跟随父母去拜访家族的长辈。没有了好友们的陪伴，他已经预感到了这个假期的索然无味。

beam拖着打包好的行李，坐到了kit的身边，“可怜的kitty！要不然你跟我一起回家吧！”

“跟着你去见可怕的Jarujittranon夫人吗？「 Kerdthongtavee家小兔崽子竟然是个没有出息的拉文克劳，这简直是Kerdthongtavee家的耻辱！我真不敢相信他们竟然能容忍你的存在，是我就哭着给家族照片墙上的每一个祖先道歉！」”kit翻了个白眼，捏着嗓子模仿着Jarujittranon夫人阴森森的语气。

beam瘪了瘪嘴，他也还记得两个家族见面时鸡飞狗跳的场景。beam的外婆是个典型的斯莱特林，嘴上无时无刻挂着贵族至上那一套，对一个斯莱特林的纯血家族培养出一个拉文克劳感到难以接受，而kit的奶奶最宝贝这个年纪最小的孙子，两个快七十岁的斯莱特林完全忘了贵族的礼仪和修养，大喊大叫着，各种恶咒在会客厅里飞来飞去。

“学长！”

ming拖着行李走了过来，自然地拉过beam的行李，但是被beam抢了回去。

kit对站到一起的两人感到有些不解，“你们一起回去？”

“还有pha和yo，他们已经到外面了。”

脑海里有个模糊的念头飞过， kit眯着眼盯着beam，扯开嘴角挤出两个酒窝。

beam无所畏惧地回看着他，露出了他永远都模仿不来的斯莱特林式假笑，“forth也要留校哦。”

“再见了kitty！”

“再见kitkat学长！”

kit恶狠狠地看着两个人露出相似的笑后转身离开的背影，莫名觉得自己输了一回。

 

 

假期的第一天kit一觉睡到了中午，他慢吞吞地整理好着装，对午餐都兴致缺缺。窗外的景被满天的白所覆盖，霍格沃茨一下变得空荡许多，在通往大厅的路上都见不到几个人。

跟也留校的sutee打过招呼，kit在只有三四个人的拉文克劳的长桌边坐下。别的桌子边人也不多，forth坐在格兰芬多高年级的位子那，正看着一份预言家日报。

kit不着痕迹地打量着，forth的确长得很帅气，那种帅气跟pha不一样。forth一直都把头发往后梳，露出饱满的额头，加上他高大的身形和健康的肤色，整个人显得精神挺拔。他有着硬朗的眉眼，使他不笑的时候很有威慑力，但forth对每个人都总是笑着，直接地，自信地，耀眼夺目地。而forth的眼睛——那像是一双捕猎者的眼，他还记得被forth近距离盯着时的感觉——像是被一只志在必得的狮子锁住，只能呆呆地露出脖颈，被咬住喉咙吞骨噬血。

forth发现了他，对他露出了他刚刚在心里形容的那种「耀眼」的笑，kit像是被撞破了什么难堪的秘密，心虚地错开了视线，给对方回应了一个干巴巴的笑。

兴许是错觉，他最近愈发频繁地能遇见forth，在课堂以外的场合，比如在某节课堂结束后的教室门口，某段走廊的某张画像前，他甚至在拉文克劳休息室前遇到了宣称仅仅是路过的forth。（要知道拉文克劳的休息室在一座该死的塔楼顶）

forth是他们的好友，kit很感谢pha和yo的恋情并没有改变这一点，而且他能感觉到forth和他们的关系比起过去还要更亲近了。

这是件好事，但他总觉得有些东西正悄悄地改变，而他对此无法控制甚至毫无头绪。

beam阴阳怪气地说着“forth也留校哦”的样子在脑子里挥之不去。

“嗨，kit。”

他头脑风暴的话题中心向他走了过来，“我听说你落单了。”

被戳到痛处的kit皱着脸地点点头，没有意识到自己可怜兮兮的样子像是在跟forth撒娇。

“你今天有什么打算？”

“图书馆看书？”kit迟疑地说道，这的确是他今天的打算，他知道这听起来无聊极了。

forth露出了不赞同的表情，好像他有什么更好的消遣假期的主意。

“要一起去霍格莫德吗？”

kit答应了这个邀约，沉闷的心情此刻被投掷了一把漂亮的金尘，对这个预想中会糟糕透顶的假期升起了微小的期待。

 

 

霍格莫德比以往都还要热闹，四处布满了洋溢着圣诞气息的节日装饰。

他们先是去了蜂蜜公爵糖果店买了糖果，期间forth还被几个热情的女生围堵得差点出不来，然后去了几间kit熟悉的魔药原料店，给魔药三人帮的原料库补货填充。

这样的体验有些新奇——单独地和forth在霍格莫德闲逛。

过去的霍格莫德周末他只会在三把扫帚看到捧着黄油啤酒的forth，然后魔药三人帮会加入进喝酒的行列，聊聊某个学院的漂亮女孩又或者是占卜课上教授出了什么糗，而现在的情况却是他在这跟魔药原料铺的老板讨价还价，forth在自己身后盯着旁边的一排药罐子想搞清那分别都是些什么。

“还有别的地方要去吗？”

走出魔药原料铺，forth自然地向kit伸出手，想要接过那几个看起来就很轻的羊皮纸袋。

kit躲过了forth的手，摇了摇头，是回答他的问题也是在拒绝他多余的好意。

forth没有坚持那不该用在kit身上的绅士风度，“那随便逛逛？”

“好。”

 

kit偷偷地在几间适合选购礼物的店前多留意了一会儿。

其实给pha、beam和yo的圣诞礼物他早就选好了（ming就算了吧，最多在见到他的时候送他一盒怪味豆），在平安夜当晚会有猫头鹰准时送往他们所在的地方。

他是觉得，也许他该给forth准备一份圣诞礼物。

其实在给pha他们挑礼物的时候，kit就已经在考虑了，但是迟迟没法决定要给forth送些什么。他不认为forth缺魔法扫帚，袖口、围巾之类精致豪华的饰品又感觉和forth不太相称，他和forth之间的关系又不大适合送过分贵重的礼物，左思右想地到现在也没下定主意。

突然，他的视线被一个橱窗里的东西吸引，和身边的forth打过招呼，他推开了那家店的门。

 

 

不知不觉地天色暗了下来，他们没有再走进任何一家店，意外地forth没有提出去三把扫帚的建议，两人只是一搭没一搭地聊着，远离了喧闹的人群，往霍格莫德边缘的一处空地走去。 

夕阳橙黄色的光辉披在白雪覆盖的小山坡上，小树林里传来松鼠又或是鸟类的鸣叫，他们靠在木栅栏边，影子被拉得很长，成为了静谧温和的黄昏景致中一部分。

“你是说你大哥曾经是斯莱特林的级长！”

kit对forth震惊的模样有些得意，但其实这事儿并不是什么秘密，“是啊，我全家都是斯莱特林，除了我。”

kit的家族是数一数二有势力的纯血家族，很久以前还做过跟黑魔法扯上关系的生意，到了这几代家里的生意开始正常化，仅仅是跟一些珍贵魔药的制作销售有关，最过界的也不过是暗地里给一些危险的魔药交易连连线。一家子都是斯莱特林，但家里人都不再像过去纯血巫师家族那样对分院和血统那么执着，对最小的孩子kit万般宠溺，尊重并支持他自己的看法。

forth对这些个古老的出名的巫师家族有所耳闻，但他很难将眼前的人和一个斯莱特林家族联系起来。

他背靠在栏杆看着kit，呼出的气在空中泛起了白雾，遮不住kit被冻得泛红的鼻头，他放松惬意的笑着，酒窝和上扬的嘴角在围巾下半隐半现，在夕阳的暖光下柔软得像是块要融化的棉花糖。

他一定是他们家的宝贝，所有人都爱他，forth想。

“我的父亲是个麻瓜。”说起自己的家人时，forth的语气比平时更轻柔了些。

“他是个工程师。” kit对这个职业感到很陌生，forth给他解释道就是负责一些工程项目建造，kit轻轻点了点头，其实对forth所说的东西还是一头雾水。

“去过麻瓜的地方吗？”

“和pha他们去过一回，但什么都不懂，又不敢在麻瓜面前露馅，一天下来一直在同一个地方打转。”

forth笑着看kit撅起嘴露出了懊恼又委屈的神情，忍住伸手揉乱他栗色头发的冲动。

“这个圣诞节，跟我一起去麻瓜曼谷吧。”


	4. 麻瓜曼谷与圣诞节

如果kit的同寝室友们没有回家的话，他们必定会惊讶于kit在圣诞节这天起得有多早，然后八卦地看着kit在衣柜前挑挑拣拣的举动，调侃他今天究竟是跟哪个学院的女孩有约会。

这不是一个该死的约会，他只是醒得比较早！kit咬牙切齿地对着空荡荡的寝室解释。

他几乎把衣柜里所有的衣服都穿过了一遍，最后选择了一套礼服。

脑子里响起一个纠结的声音，这会不会太夸张了？另一个不耐烦的声音盖了过去，这是他最低调的一套了，深蓝色的长袍上没有印花，只是别上了他们家的家徽。他也没有别的什么更好的选择了，总不能穿拉文克劳的制服吧，毕竟是应了forth的邀请，他不想穿的太随便......

乱七八糟的声音在脑子里争吵着，他打领带的手都在微微发抖，kit 不愿意承认自己有些紧张。在镜子前磨蹭到了和forth约定时间的前一刻，他深呼吸了一口，走出了休息室。

forth正倚在休息室前的墙边，不知道已经到了多久。他穿着深蓝色的长袖衬衫（其实是麻瓜的工装衬衫）和黑色长裤，道着早安向kit走了过来，“早啊，kit。”

kit注意到forth的目光最后落在自己的穿着上，他故作镇定地也道了早，却看见forth皱起了眉。

他的心迅速地往下坠落，像是被毫不留情地扔进桃金娘的盥洗室的某个马桶里，冰冷刺骨的水溅了一地，他的脑袋里回荡着桃金娘尖锐刺耳的哭声和刻薄犀利的笑声。

kit不确定自己露出了怎样难看的表情。

下一秒，他感觉到forth抓住了他的手腕，带着他大步地往某个地方走去，最后他们停在了胖妇人的画像前，“forth？”

“你今天很好看。”forth这才转过头来，笑着对他说。

kit的脸又烧了起来，他觉得他的心从沉落的地方弹飞起来，速度快地像骑上了一把火箭帚，他怀疑这一条走廊上的画像都能听到他噗通噗通的愚蠢的心跳声。 

“但是不能穿成这样去曼谷，先不论这在麻瓜的世界里会有些怪，曼谷的冬天并不冷，你这样穿会很热。”forth解释道。

胖妇人美滋滋地吃着一串葡萄，不怀好意地看着格兰芬多现任级长在圣诞节的清早带回了一个脸红的小拉文克劳，羞涩地咯咯笑个没停，听到口令也迟迟不开门，扭扭捏捏了很久才让他们进去。

感谢梅林，格兰芬多的休息室没有人。forth带着kit径直走进自己的寝室，从衣柜里找出了一套麻瓜衣服给他。kit小心地打量着forth的寝室——非常的格兰芬多，满目尽是猩红色，他在一个角落看到一把光轮，那应该是forth的。

接过了forth手里单薄的针织毛衣和牛仔裤，他犹豫了会儿，快速地就地换上。

他红着脸低头卷起过长的衣袖，forth的衣服对他来说有些大，他听见forth不自然地清了清嗓子，“走吧。”

kit觉得forth的脸也有点红。

 

 

曼谷的冬天果然不冷，大街上甚至有露出胳膊的人。

kit跟在forth的身边，眼睛发亮地张望周围的一切，拽着forth的衣袖一刻不停地发问，他的样子让forth想起了第一次看魁地奇球赛的自己。

曼谷复杂而多面，交错密集的小街小巷和线条锐利的顶天高楼，堵在停滞路上的豪车和穿梭其中飞快的摩托，它使人无法一下说出对它的第一印象，开放的，神秘的，传统的，冷静的，热情的，没有任何一个词语可以简单的将它概括，所有以为的矛盾都在这里找到了和谐，它就像是另一个属于麻瓜世界巨大的对角巷。

在正式开启闯荡麻瓜曼谷的旅程前，他们决定先找家服装店，给kit买套合身的麻瓜衣服。

然而，刚推开一间门面简单的男士服装店的玻璃门，店里就炸开了两把疯狂的尖叫声。

kit和forth站在门口，像被施了石化咒，一动不动地保持着推开门的姿势，里面的两个留着长发、身姿妖娆、雌雄难辨的导购在看到他们之后就失去理智地语无伦次着，大概都是些惊叹的话，中间还掺杂了一些连forth都不明白的词语（帅逼、帅得人合不拢腿之类的）。

kit和forth对这种场景其实不陌生，pha每次出现在比较热闹的地方就会引起类似的反应，而forth每次赢得球赛后的一个月都会经历女孩们（还有部分男孩）不分场合的热情围堵，但对这次的曼谷之旅他们没有预想过会有这么一出，而且这两位女士（姑且是女士）实在是...惊人超群...

麻瓜都这样？kit看向身边同样表情尴尬的forth，forth僵硬地摇了摇头。

 

率先回过神来，把kit往店内推了推，forth礼貌地开口，试图唤回激动得快昏过去的两个导购的神智，“咳，你好，请帮他选几套衣服。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊天！他在跟我说话！”

“清醒点吧婊子！他很明显在叫我！”

“在叫我！”

“叫我！”

“女士们————”

两个导购马上噤声，中了迷魂咒一样痴痴地看着forth。

“谁都可以，请给他选几套衣服。”

挂着那副如梦似幻的表情，两人大力地点头，嘴里碎碎念着这件你穿着好看、这套跟你绝配，效率极高地给kit选了好几套衣服，把抱着一大堆衣服的kit领去了试衣间。

尴尬的笑了笑，forth躲过两位导购过分炽热的视线，随手拿起了一本店内的杂志。杂志里是穿着时尚的麻瓜模特，他随意地翻看着，想象着这里边的衣服kit穿起来会怎么样。

边上的导购手舞足蹈地窃窃私语着，forth依稀听到了‘可爱’‘酒窝’‘肌肉’‘荷尔蒙’几个词。她们越讲越激动地拔高了音量，“呃咦，这绝对是一对好吗！外面的帅哥看小酒窝的眼神——哦嚯！我要是被他这么看着立马高潮瞬间怀孕好吗！”

手里的杂志已经翻到了最后一页，forth心不在焉地盯着页面里密密麻麻的字，直到导购们又开始夸张地尖叫起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊好看！”

kit穿了一件简单的白色卫衣和卡其色长裤，难为情地微微笑着，抿着嘴露出两个酒窝，眼里跳动着新奇的期待的光。

forth盯着他不自觉地又开始出神，他是怎么看kit的？

“forth？”kit像是被他盯得有些不自在了，露出疑惑又紧张的神情。

“嗯，很适合你。”他现在是不是就在用导购所形容的那种眼神看着kit呢——

一旁传来导购暧昧的笑声，forth赶紧给导购递去了一张卡，阻止了kit下意识地往身上找金加隆的举动，结过账谢过两位导购拉着kit匆匆地离开了。

 

 

走出服装店，kit才想起来，他们魔药三人帮上一回就是因为没有麻瓜的货币才一整天哪儿都没去成。这意味着这一整天都将由forth包揽所有的费用。

forth走在他的前边，浑身浸泡在冬日明媚的阳光下，温柔而耀眼地回过头问他，“饿了吧，我们去吃东西。”

这开始该死地像个约会，kit懊恼地想。 

他们在一家牌匾不明显、店面很小的炒粉店解决了午餐。kit很喜欢店里炒粉酸酸辣辣的口味，还有那杯味道香甜的泰式奶茶，那绝对可以和帕笛芙夫人茶馆里的焦糖白巧克力有得一比，不，也许要更甚一筹。

forth开口打断了他异想天开的比较，“kit，你在这等我一下，我去买点东西。”

他呆呆地点了点头，然后无聊地站在花坛旁，数着不远处交通灯亮起绿灯的次数，不去猜测forth为什么不带上自己。

 

突然，一个留着胡子、身材宽腴的男人走了过来，这个男人从几分钟前就在十几米外一直盯着他。

“这么可爱的弟弟怎么自己一个人孤零零地在这里，哥哥陪你吧。”

kit没有掩饰嫌弃的表情，他沉下脸往另一边退了几步，“走开。”

“嗷，还是个暴脾气的美人——”

kit在心里模拟着几十种施咒的场景，无论他怎么后退，男人还是死皮赖脸地靠了上来，脸上的笑越来越猥琐，嘴里说出的话更是让kit反胃得要把刚刚的午餐吐出来，甚至伸手想要触碰kit。他后悔没把一些他们平时无聊做的恶作剧魔药带在身上，至少魔法部追究不到魔药的使用。

在kit要忍无可忍时，一具强壮的身体从后面紧紧地揽住了他，“从我男朋友身边滚开。”

forth阴沉地看着那个男人，kit从未见过forth这样的表情，不带笑意，没有怜悯，他毫不怀疑forth下一秒就能拿出魔杖给这个麻瓜一个不可饶恕咒。

然后他感觉到forth亲昵地贴着自己的耳朵，深情的声音侵占了他的大脑，“对不起宝贝，我来晚了。”

他感觉到全身的血液都因为‘宝贝’两个字涌上了脸颊，贴近forth那半边的身体瘫软地使不上劲。

那个欺软怕硬的流氓明显被forth给吓住了，战战兢兢地退了两步，逞强着没有落荒而逃。

forth只是更亲密地搂着他转身走开，没有再看那麻瓜一眼。

 

 

“够了forth。”

kit停下了脚步，他实在受不了forth不时投射过来自责而关怀的目光。

刚走出那个路口，forth就松开了他，一副做错事的表情跟在他身后，不停地道歉，“我真的很抱歉。”

kit用力地翻了个白眼，他要耗尽他的耐心了，看在梅林的份上，格兰芬多的级长怎么能在一件比坩埚炸裂还要不痛不痒的破事上纠结磨叽这么久，“我已经说了好几次没关系了，我真的没事，而且这不是你的错。”

他绷起脸，凝视着forth的眼，强硬地说，“听着，我不是碰了就碎的玻璃娃娃，即便不能用魔法，我总能直接揍他吧。”

forth稍微舒展开因为愧疚一直紧绷着的眉眼，显然认为他刚刚的话没有什么说服力。

注意到格兰芬多魁地奇队长正偷偷打量着他的身板，kit故作凶狠地挥了挥拳头，“你找打？”

forth摇了摇头笑着走上前和kit肩并肩，两个人幼稚地打闹了起来，把沉闷的气氛彻底地抛到脑后。

 

又走了一会儿，kit露出纠结的表情，像是想说些什么，又对着forth欲言又止，仿佛终于下定了决心，kit小声地开口，“不要抽那么多烟。”

forth心虚地隔着口袋摸了摸香烟盒突出的轮廓，又开始生起自己的气。都是因为去买这玩意儿，kit才会遇到那种事，那完完全全就是他的错。出于某种他也解释不清的顾虑，forth不大愿意让kit看到他买烟，虽然很早前，周围的一片朋友包括魔药三人帮就已经知道他有这个嗜好。

“虽然我不知道具体那东西有些什么坏处，但总归不是什么好东西。”kit厌恶地说。他并不喜欢香烟的味道，闻起来像是调制失败的某种魔药，他不明白怎么会有那么多高年级生对它视作珍宝。

“好，kit说了我就不抽了。”forth郑重地承诺道。

“什么叫我说了！这是为了我吗！这是为了你自己！那玩意儿绝对是什么麻瓜的慢性毒药！你.....”

kit还在喋喋不休着，forth盯着他皱着眉认真的神情和湿润的不停张合的嘴

——这一次，他可以确定自己就是在用那种眼神看着kit。

forth举起手做出投降状，“好好好，我知道了。要吃芒果糯米饭吗？”

“那是什么？”听到又一种没吃过的食物，kit马上被吸引了注意，忽略了forth哄小孩一样的语气。

 

 

他们逛了一整天，但丝毫不感觉到累。

forth带着kit走遍了自己熟悉的街道，去自己曾经常去的餐厅吃自己喜爱的麻瓜食物，还在一个广场边看了一场圣诞节歌唱比赛。他给kit说着那些麻瓜世界里的事：说他在魔力觉醒时以为自己得了什么怪病，吓得离家出走；说他曾经在的麻瓜学校和霍格沃茨有多不同，但无关魔法也还是有很多斯莱特林那样的混蛋存在（对不起了beam）；说在麻瓜世界里虽然没有魁地奇球赛，但有很多有趣的运动类型......

最后，他们在一棵巨大的装饰精美的圣诞树前坐下，kit手里还捧着一大个椰子冰淇淋，脸上挂着心满意足的笑。

今天绝对的棒极了，比他所能够预想的，比他所期待的都还要好上好几倍，他已经迫不及待地想要向beam和pha炫耀，他过了个多么精彩的圣诞节。

而beam会补上一句——和forth一起，他想。

 

圣诞树旁的商店里传来欢快的圣诞颂歌，聚集在圣诞树边的人越来越多，成双成对的情侣和密友都拿出了一个比照相机要小得多的小盒子（forth说那叫手机）在拍照。

“圣诞快乐。”

forth从延展袋里拿出了一个包装着蓝色镜面纸的盒子。forth示意他拆开，盒子里黑色的天鹅绒布中央躺着一只白色的羽毛笔，羽毛的尖端是漂亮的雀蓝色。

kit抚过柔软的羽毛边缘，愉悦而温柔地说，“谢谢，也谢谢你今天带我来曼谷”，也从口袋里拿出他给forth准备的圣诞礼物。

“金色飞贼？”

那其实并不是魁地奇比赛会用到的真的金色飞贼，是个做成金色飞贼造型的盒子——用来储存声音。

kit屏气敛息地盯着forth打开了盒子。

里边存着一首forth不知道名字的古老歌谣，但他注意到，“这是你唱的？”

kit涨红着脸听着自己的歌声，努力克制住找个地方躲起来的冲动。他几乎不在外人面前唱歌，从小奶奶就爱教他一些老歌谣，也特别喜欢听他唱，只有回到家里为讨长辈开心他才会唱几首。

他知道这种音盒通常是情侣之间互相记录爱语用的，但当他看到橱窗里的这个金色飞贼造型的音盒时，他就决定了要买下它，他觉得forth会喜欢。

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”他听见forth说。

kit挖了一大口冰淇淋，脸颊发烫地胡思乱想着，是喜欢这个音盒，还是喜欢里面的歌呢。

 

 

霎那间，夜空中绽放开璀璨的烟火，人群中响起笑声和惊呼声，他们站起身来，惊喜地看着绚丽的颜色接踵泼洒在如同墨蓝色画布的空中，流光溢彩。

forth注视着身边仰着头的kit，斑斓的光映在他的脸上，在迷幻的交错的颜色间像是一场梦，仿佛下一秒就会无情地消失。突然kit转过头来，愉悦地露出两个漂亮的酒窝，毫无保留地朝他笑着，澄澈、干净的眼睛映出了他的影子，嘴巴一张一合地说了些什么，轰响的烟火声淹没了他的声音。

他醒了过来，低下头想听清kit说了些什么。

“你的圣诞节愿望是什么？”

forth凑近kit的耳边，“我今天不许愿。”

kit疑惑地歪着头，这个说法听起来太怪了，“为什么？”

他看到forth挂上了一副称得上调皮的笑，“把愿望留着，明天一起许。”

 

“明天是我的生日。”


	5. 金色飞贼与福灵剂

“明天是我的生日。”

 

kit瘫陷在寝室的床上，双手交叠搭在腹部上，疲惫地睁着眼，双目无神地盯着床上方蓝色的帷幔，他也不记得自己维持这样不舒服的姿势多久了。

他根本没法睡好，从曼谷回来之后，他的脑子里全是这句该死的话，即便好不容易闭上眼，梦里的无论哪个谁也会突然变成穿着深蓝色衬衫的forth，笑着对他说——“明天是我的生日。”

梅林啊，他竟然才知道今天是forth的生日。 

更难以置信的是， forth的生日并不是在校日，所以这么多年来从未见有人夸张地给forth宣传庆祝，而他竟从来没有意识到这件事。

回想起来才感觉到奇怪，毕竟每年pha的生日就是一个声势浩大的拉文克劳级长追击战，他们三人一整天都要四处躲避不知道何时会冲出来的猫头鹰，礼物和情书几乎要淹没整个拉文克劳休息室。（他们还要想办法小心翼翼地处理掉这些礼物，那里面多半掺了迷情剂） 现在想想，怪不得每回圣诞假期结束，格兰芬多长桌上forth常坐的位置前总会堆满了礼物，他以为那是圣诞礼物。

礼物。

礼物，礼物，礼物！kit在心里精疲力竭地咆哮着，该死的！他该送什么生日礼物给forth！

这个问题在圣诞节前就已经挖空了他的心思，绞尽了他的脑汁，梅林都不知道他是怎么鼓起勇气在无人的寝室里对着金色飞贼音盒唱歌的。

这是forth的生日，一年一次为庆祝他来到这个世界的纪念日。

kit撑起身子，僵硬的关节随着他的动作咔咔作响，他看了眼窗外，天才浅浅地泛白，一切都静止着如同了无生气，只有积雪的树梢被风吹得微微摇摆，现在绝对六点都不到。

他在寝室里翻箱倒柜，祈祷着能翻出什么了不起的宝贝。他掀开搭在椅子上的长袍，下面是前几天从霍格莫德买回来的魔药原料，他咬着唇思考了一下，把东西一股脑地收拾进延展袋里，安静地潜出了拉文克劳休息室。

 

 

“生日快乐！forth！”

forth是被lam的尖叫和没完没了的礼炮声吵醒的，他哭笑不得地拈掉糊了他一脸的纸碎，围着他的床打转乱叫着的损友们往他身上扔了好几个盒子，他坐在床上一一拆开道过谢，lam把还不清醒的格兰芬多级长从床上捞了起来，一边把他推去漱洗，一边说着他晚点再把礼物给他，说要留个悬念。

休息室已经堆起了礼物，forth在里边找出了家人寄来的包裹。从入学起，forth就经常在霍格沃茨度过他的生日，母亲在魔法部的神奇动物保护司工作，圣诞节前后总是比较忙，父亲的事务所也正值忙碌期。母亲给他送了件披风，不知道是什么料子，看起来很薄但非常暖和，父亲的礼物是一本工程相关的麻瓜书籍，自己的麻瓜父亲认为工程学是比魔法还要神奇还要有魅力的东西，在家就总给他灌输工程学的知识。

forth在积成小山的礼物堆里又翻了翻，还拆了好几件包着蓝色包装纸的盒子，他自己也不确定他在找些什么。

 

“五年级的aom？她也留校了，是你喜欢的类型，你上次还夸她说她像个洋娃娃。”

forth给了他的好室友一个假笑加一个白眼，lam已经在他耳边嗡嗡地念了一路，把留校的漂亮女孩们都数了个遍，像一大群的骚扰虻绕着他的脑袋跳舞。从他起床那一刻起，lam就好事地不停追问他昨天的去向，无论自己怎么跟他解释他是回了趟曼谷，自诩全霍格沃茨最了解他的人依然坚称他是在某个角落和某个女孩进行了一场美妙的圣诞约会。

直到他们在格兰芬多长桌边坐下，lam也没停下他的嘴，“还是哪个可爱的男孩？毕竟你之前追过yo来着。”

forth拿起一整个草莓派往那张烦人的嘴里塞，要是lam还不愿意闭嘴的话，他得考虑给他的好友施个禁声咒了。

lam哀怨地看着他，艰难地咀嚼着嘴里的派，小声含糊地控诉好友的粗鲁。一只又一只的猫头鹰大声地扑哧着翅膀飞来，他们习以为常地用魔杖拨开散落了一桌的卡片和盒子，小心地避开那些可能掺进迷情剂的食物。

无视了lam在一旁对一年一度食物浪费大会的碎碎念（“梅林啊！这些女孩们怎么就不能放弃该死的迷情剂？每回销毁这么多巧克力和点心我的心都在滴血！”），forth食不知味地叉起一口可丽饼，眼睛不由自主地看向拉文克劳的长桌，kit并不在。

也许是还没起床，forth对心里不断膨胀的失望解释，不愿意去想自己到底在期待什么。

 

今天是适合魁地奇的好天气，forth叫上了留校的几个飞行好手，抄起自己的宝贝光轮就往球场跑。他们不分学院地组成了简单的队伍，仅仅是比哪队的人先抓到金色飞贼。

forth骑在扫帚上高速地在空中盘旋着，用他鹰一样的视力捕捉那抹到处乱窜的金色，躲过了对手的纠缠，抓住了那个带给他无数风光胜利的小东西。

他攥着手上放弃挣扎的金色飞贼，想起了那个躺在他枕头底下相同造型的音盒。

耳边像是又响起那个人哼唱的声音——

“嘿，找球手！别第一次抓住它似的发呆，再来啊！”另一个六年级生远远地冲他喊。

forth晃了晃脑袋，按下心底不断翻滚的烦躁，将金色飞贼重新抛向空中，开始了新一轮的游戏。

畅快地在大冬天流了一场汗，同行的伙伴们情绪高涨地过来跟forth击掌告别，forth拒绝了他们前往三把扫帚的邀约。

他注意到了队伍后的拉文克劳魁地奇队的sutee，他记得sutee和kit好像关系还不错，没有过多的犹豫，forth走到他身边，“sutee，你知道kit在哪吗？”

“嗷，forth学长，不知道唉，我今天一天都没看到kit学长。”

对一脸疑惑的学弟礼貌地笑笑，forth沉默地走向几步外正催着他的lam。

 

 

回到了温暖的格兰芬多休息室，和lam窝在暖和的壁炉边下几盘巫师棋，不出意外的话，这就是他十七岁生日的尾声了。

但forth无法集中精神在巫师棋上，好在他的棋艺一直不怎么样，连输了几把也没有被戳破异样。lam最后赢得有点腻了，把棋盘都收了起来，转身拿出一个袋子，神秘兮兮地递给他。forth看了看lam脸上耐人寻味的表情，拆开羊皮纸袋的封口。

里面是两条麻瓜香烟。

“谢啦lam，心意我领了，但是我要戒了，你不介意我分了吧？”重新封起纸袋，forth抱歉地说。

lam张开嘴吃惊地看着他，甩甩手表示没事，送出去的东西随便forth怎么处理，但他不明白forth怎么突然要戒烟。

forth挑眉，若无其事地解释，“我就是突然觉得这东西没什么好的。”

lam大惊小怪地叫唤着，“这话就像大白鲨教授突然觉得应该给我们格兰芬多多加点分一样，完全胡扯！”

他一把抽走forth手里的纸袋，一脸严肃地盯着他，“你最近真的很奇怪，昨天失踪了一天，今天从早上开始就一直心不在焉，不停地东望西望，连玩魁地奇都能盯着金色飞贼发呆，说，你最近到底怎么了？”

forth不自然地吞咽了一下，动了动嘴，为自己辩护的话还没说出口，一个低年级学弟过来喊他，说休息室门口有人找他。

lam无语地对着一整天都无精打采的好友冲出去的背影翻了个白眼，他这明显就是一直在等人啊。

 

 

一跨出休息室的门，forth就看到正尴尬地和一脸兴奋的胖夫人面对面眼瞪眼的kit。

胖妇人见了他浮夸地叫了起来，而kit像是终于找着了救星，激动地冲他招呼，“嗨，forth！”

“嗨，kit。”见到了消失了一天的人儿，forth感觉到他不安分了一天的情绪神奇地平静了下来。他想问他今天都去哪儿了，但还没来得及开口，就被kit拽着手快速地往一个地方走去。

“我有东西要给你看。”

他几乎是被kit拉着狂奔，经过了好几条走廊和楼梯，还差点撞翻了一副盔甲，最后来到了天文塔顶。

十二月几乎是刺骨的冷风毫不留情地搜刮着天文塔间，天文塔顶的地上架起了坩埚，原料和魔药书籍乱七八糟地摊在地上。kit稍稍弯着腰，大口地喘着气，白雾成片地遮住了他的脸，他小心翼翼地从在坩埚旁的一个袋子里拿出了一瓶魔药，“生日快乐，forth。”

forth接过手指大小的瓶子，里面的液体在月光下晶莹剔透。

看起来像是书里提过的福灵剂。

“这不是真的福灵剂，药效要短很多，但已经很了不得了。这是我和pha、beam花了几年，看遍了图书馆里魔药类的书，试验了无数次才研究出来的秘方。这个其实也很不好做，要用的材料很复杂，那么巧之前去霍格莫德买了要用到的原料，我就想着试试，这还是我第一次没有他们的帮助做成功！”

kit还在兴奋地说着他是用了什么方法才做成这种珍贵的魔药的，整个人看起来晕乎乎的，眼底下有明显的黑影，不知道在吹着冷风的天文塔顶待了多久。

眼前的人笑得眯起了亮晶晶的眼睛，脸颊可爱地陷进两个窝，骄傲地微微扬起下巴，就像是一只等待主人夸奖的猫。

lam探究的脸又浮现在脑海，“你最近到底怎么了”

forth专注地看着kit脸上每个细微的表情，他想，所有的线索都不可避免地把我引向你。

他好像总是在跟kit说谢谢。

是时候要改变了，他有千言万语等着要对他说——

 

他拧开盖子，一口喝完了整瓶的福灵剂。

kit着急地扑上来，“呃咦！你怎么现在就喝了！”

forth按住他的肩，“因为我要许愿了”，他低下头勾起嘴角，看着kit露出慌张的表情，“喝了它，我的愿望肯定能实现吧。”

“昨天的圣诞节愿望我没有许，所以我要许两个愿望。”

kit想要嘲笑六英尺的格兰芬多不常见的孩子气，却又被forth的眼睛死死锁住，着了魔似的无法移开视线，心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动着。

“第一个愿望”，forth凑近了，打破了一直架在他们之间的安全距离，轻柔地挑开栗色的头发，在kit的额头上烙下一个温热的吻，“我希望，kit能和我在一起。”

额头抵上额头，体温随着相触的肌肤蔓延、上升，脉搏突突地在他太阳穴跳动着，他们的呼吸胶着在一起，谁也不知道狂乱的心跳声是属于自己还是对方。

“第二个愿望”，他贴着另一个男孩的嘴角，敛起睫毛深深地看进他的眼里，手指插进他柔软的头发中，低哑地诉说他最后的渴望，“我想吻你，希望你不要拒绝。”

他终于贴上kit的唇，他们之间不再有距离。forth偏着头加深了这个吻，缠绵地舔着kit的唇，诱哄他为他张开嘴，不留余地地占据着对方的唇舌，心脏被巨大的满足感填满，又马上被可怕的欲望刺出一个洞。

他紧紧地把kit圈在怀里，像是要把另一个体温嵌进自己的身体。这感觉对极了，像是潮湿阴冷的房间终于被点起了壁炉，像是缥缈虚无的梦境终于成了真，像是缺失了一部分的木偶终于找回了他的鼻子，像是无望地在磅礴的雨里飞了一圈又一圈，终于抓住了他的金色飞贼。

forth感觉到一双手轻轻回揽住自己，肩窝里闷闷地响起kit藏不住笑意的声音。

 

“都是因为我福灵剂做得好。”


	6. 吐真剂与准时

kit在九又四分之三站台看到了向他招手的两个好友，beam积极地喊着他的名字，而pha敷衍地看了他一眼，把想上车找他的小男友的迫不及待都写在脸上。

“啊！kitty，想不想我啊？一定很想我吧！一整个暑期都待在家里学习是不是很辛苦啊？我可是给你飞了好多猫头鹰，是不是每天都收猫头鹰收到累啊！”beam在列车狭窄的过道上执着地一定要勾着他的肩膀走，别有深意地看着他，絮絮叨叨着假期在家过得有多无聊，不停地对他问东问西却阴阳怪气地另有所指。

pha走在前头，迅速地找到了yo和ming所在的车厢。车厢里的两个准六年级生正热烈地讨论着假期和即将开始的新学年，听见车厢门被拉开的声音，精神地跟他们打过招呼。pha一下挤到yo的身边，两个人黏在一起又开启了屏蔽全世界的小情侣模式，后面的kit和beam无奈地看着那排拥挤地坐了三个人的座位，摇摇头坐到了对排。

yo在假期把pha带回了家，pha紧张得一日三餐地给他们飞猫头鹰，beam坏心眼地给他出主意，让pha穿上最庄重的礼服带上足够多的玫瑰，去拜访yo学弟那位拥有许多传说的父亲，要不是kit拦着，被爱情冲刷掉智商的拉文克劳级长可真的会那么做。得到了yo家人的认可后，pha整个人容光焕发，更加肆无忌惮地到处宣告着主权。

毕竟还有另外两个学长在，yo瞪了眼自己毫无形象的痴汉男朋友，清了清嗓子但止不住脸上甜蜜的笑意，“咳，这是学长们待在学校的最后一年了。”

对了，他们现在是七年级生了，在结束NEWTs考试后他们就要离开霍格沃茨了，这个事实让人难过。仅仅是离校的两个月假期就已经让他想念起了学校，离开这两个字深深刺进那些霍格沃茨的美好的回忆里，万圣节舞会，飞行课，魁地奇，魔药课，kit毫不怀疑自己甚至会舍不得总压榨他们魔药三人帮制作魔药的大白鲨教授。

而后kit想起了forth。

 

他和forth已经一个假期没见了。

从那个吻至今，他和forth已经在一起半年多了。

圣诞假期结束的那晚他忐忑不安得几乎没睡，他不擅长面对这种情况，他不知道该怎么向两个好友开口。结果，pha和beam根本没有给他坦白的机会。pha回到拉文克劳寝室的第一句话就是：“和forth的圣诞节过得怎么样？”而总是第一时间来跟他打招呼的beam则是在大厅无视了自己，直接跑去了格兰芬多的长桌，挤进了一堆狮子里，勾着forth的脖子热切地问他：喜不喜欢kitty送的圣诞礼物啊？

他在两个好友面前根本藏不住半点秘密，他都怀疑他们在自己身上施了监视咒。

回想这半年，在kit看来，他和forth之间的关系其实并没有发生太大的改变，只是在校园里打招呼的次数多了，擦肩而过后心照不宣的对视多了，手牵着手的闲逛多了，属于对方的独处时间多了，共享的秘密多了，甜蜜温暖的情话多了......

反正比起坐在他对面的那一对，kit觉得他和forth只不过是比朋友更亲近而已。

kit整个暑期都为了陪身体不适的奶奶待在家里，还被大哥勒令为NEWTs考试补习，而forth一直在曼谷忙着为霍格沃茨的最后一年做准备，两人竟两个月都没有机会能见上一面，forth的猫头鹰倒是没有停过，大哥一开始还会不耐烦地想赶走频繁拜访kit的猫头鹰，到后来每天都自然地接过forth的那只猫头鹰，还擅自给本来就有名字的猫头鹰取名叫准时。

 

kit冷眼看着对排难受地挤了三个六英尺高个的车厢座位。ming从beam进入车厢起就没有移开过落在他身上的视线，可当beam回望过去时又迅速地看向别处。

beam冷笑着把目光转向窗外，ming笑吟吟的声音响起，“学长们假期过得怎么样？”

他没有马上得到回答，kit无语地瞟了眼执意打算不开口的beam，干巴巴地开口，“在家，无聊。”

“beam学长呢？有没有在哪里邂逅某位佳人？”

beam嗤笑一声，这才回过脸， “听起来，你貌似有一段不得不说的难忘艳遇啊。”

ming没有接下这个话题，只是一如既往地挂着那副一点都不格兰芬多的笑，“学长得抓紧机会了，你只剩一年去说服你去年没能约成功的五年级生了。”

kit假装没看到他们磨蹭到一起的脚尖，在心里恶狠狠地撬开这两个花花公子的嘴，往里头灌上一锅的强力吐真剂。他真是受够这两个冤家的别扭和磨叽了。 

 

 

列车稳稳地前行着，车厢外传来学生们吵吵闹闹和老妇人推着餐车询问的声音，kit盯着pha头顶上行李架的一角发呆，不自觉地时不时望向车厢门口。

“我去买些吃的，顺便买份唱唱反调。”

他最后还是站了起来，beam迅速换上那副戏谑的表情看着他。kit被他盯得心里发怵，低下头整理了一下没有皱褶的领口走出了车厢。

kit往前走了几个车厢，终于看到了他两个月未见的男朋友。

forth和格兰芬多魁地奇队的几个队员坐在一个车厢，还有赫奇帕奇队的队长，几个人神采飞扬地开怀大笑着，看起来是在讨论假期保加利亚队和爱尔兰队那场精彩的球赛。

kit往边上挪了挪，试图把自己藏在一个更隐蔽的角落。他知道自己这样有些奇怪，像是特地来找他的格兰芬多恋人，又像是万千forth的爱慕者之一仅仅是偷窥forth生活的一角。

也许该被灌吐真剂的还有他自己，他也不喜欢自己的别扭和磨叽。

kit看多了几眼forth灿烂的笑脸，悄悄地转身往回走。放弃回到那个挤着两对情侣的车厢，他在列车尾找到了一个空车厢。

他对唱唱反调里颠三倒四的文章兴味索然，把买来的东西都丢到了一边，蜷起身子靠着窗睡着了。

 

 

“我想卸任队长了，我觉得ming是下一任队长的一个不错人选。他去年的表现很出色，展现出了很好的大局观和战术意识。”forth对格兰芬多魁地奇队里的另一个七年级生说。

“当然，我不会马上决定，我先跟他说一声，在接下来的训练中大家再一起考察一下，他究竟适不适合。”说着，forth就站了起来。

lam惊讶地拉着他，“也不用这么着急吧，这就去找ming说？”

“不，我去找我的男朋友。”

forth对那群被酸得龇牙咧嘴的损友们甩甩手，给爆发出夸张的起哄声的车厢拉上了门。

果然，ming、yo和魔药三人帮挤在了一个车厢里。forth对着向他打招呼的ming和yo点点头，他环视了一圈，拥挤的车厢里只有四个人，ming和beam坐在一边，另一边是那对黏腻的小情侣——kit不在。

beam的视线越过他，看了看他的身后，似是有些惊讶，但更多的是揶揄，“kit去找你了，他怎么没跟你一起？”

yo觉得奇怪，kit学长明明说是去买吃的了啊......

但除了他之外没有人对此说些什么，他只能把疑问放回肚子里。

forth皱了皱眉，若有所思地别过车厢。他把整辆列车都走了遍，终于在列车尾找到了他独睡的恋人。

forth小心地走进车厢，关上了厢门，给厢门施了个静音咒，隔绝开车厢外的吵闹和喧嚣。他在kit的对面坐下，微微地探过身子，仔细地看着kit的睡颜。

kit看起来睡得并不舒服，眉头伸展不开，头随着列车的运行一下一下点着车窗。

他往kit更凑近了些，可以看清kit睫毛下柔和的阴影和脸颊上渡着光细碎的绒毛。

整个假期他都在麻瓜世界忙碌着，只能一天又一天地给kit飞猫头鹰。forth不敢把自己过往周游在女孩间的经验用到他和kit之间，他以为表现出过分的急切只会吓跑他害羞的恋人，所以患得患失地小心地把握靠近的尺度。但他发现他是这么的想念kit，几乎是一秒都等不及地想要将他拥入怀里，占为己有。

“kit。”

 

kit模模糊糊间睁开了眼，撞进了forth充满爱意的眼里，他恍惚地以为自己还在做梦。

forth伸手拨正了他睡得乱翘起的刘海，“怎么自己在这边睡？”

kit揉了揉眼，坐直了身，“没，本来想买点东西吃，走到这边看到有空车厢，就想着睡一下，毕竟那边太挤了。”

这个说法貌似很有说服力，但自己可爱的恋人不坦诚的始终不敢看自己。forth跨到kit的身边，不由分说地把他的头按在自己肩膀上，“那睡吧。”

“beam说你来找我了？”

“哪有，我明明说了去买东西，唱唱反调都还在这呢。”kit底气十足地反驳。

“没关系，那就我来找你呗。”

没有阻止forth抓住他的手紧紧地十指相扣的举动，kit软下身子，调整了姿势更舒服地偎在forth身上。

 

窗外的景迅速地被甩在了后面，顺着铁轨的方向看去，能远远看到霍格莫德的影子，飞鸟划过结净得蓝天，被施过静音咒的车厢安静得只能听见两个人浅浅的呼吸声。

forth轻轻地揉捏着手里另一只手的指节，小声地唤对方的名字，“kit。”

肩膀上的头没有动静，forth亲昵地蹭了蹭爱人柔软的头发，阵重地开口，“我发现我还没有正式地跟你表白。”

“我爱你。”

这件事于我而言如此的重要，我希望你能知道。

过了很久，久到forth以为恋人会一直装睡下去，肩边传来了呢喃一样的细声回应，“我也是。”

他侧低下头，只能看到一只通红的耳朵和一边藏不住的酒窝。

 

 

结束过新生的分院仪式，格兰芬多的长桌上，forth逗着自己忙碌了一个假期还被改了名的猫头鹰，给它喂了几口猫头鹰的专用粮，拿出了一封信让它叼住。

接下来，所有人都看着格兰芬多级长的猫头鹰往拉文克劳的长桌飞去，停在了七年级生kit的面前。

准时松开了嘴，粉色的纸片马上飞了起来，在空中害羞地转着圈，发出嘻嘻嘻的笑声，最后大声地在kit的脸上亲了一口，碎成一堆小爱心落在满脸通红的kit的桌前。


	7. 花花公子与花花公子

“虽然你一定听很多人这么说过，但我还是想说，你的眼睛真漂亮。”

麻瓜有句话是这么说的：眼睛是心灵的窗户。beam并不同意这个说法，不然他不能理解怎么女孩们都喜欢别人夸她们的窗户漂亮。

beam知道自己有一双极具杀伤力的眼睛，不论是遇到怎么样的情况又或是提出怎么无理的要求，他的眼睛都是他的最佳帮凶和免死金牌，即便是和他相处了六年的kit也常常招架不来。

所以，当他在三把扫帚一边用他那双眼睛温柔地看着这个短发的斯莱特林女孩，再故作真诚地夸赞她的眼睛时，猎物基本上跑不掉了。

beam不会说这有多么的容易。他看不起猎艳这个词，女孩们是梅林给这个世界施放净化咒的美丽成果，是世间珍贵的宝藏，他无意侮辱和伤害任何一位女士，而他的本意不过是寻找一个可以度过孤独夜晚的伴侣而已。

beam不紧不慢地喝着手里的黄油啤酒，看似对女孩所说的话题很感兴趣地不时点点头，始终挂着浅浅的笑，盯着女孩耳后的碎发放空着的眼睛在酒吧昏暗的灯光下显得深情而迷离。

门口的铃铛响了响，beam的视线越过还在谈论着某本书的短发女孩，先看到的是被搂着腰的女孩，有着漂亮的及腰长卷发和秀雅的长相，那是beam曾经考虑过要问名字的赫奇帕奇女孩，她面色红润地掩着嘴，像是被搂着她的男孩的亲密耳语给逗笑了，那个男孩转过脸来——

mingkwan。

beam的笑有一秒的僵硬，但马上他凑近了自己的同伴，伸手缓慢地把女孩落在脸颊旁的一缕发撩到了她耳后，指尖轻轻地擦过肌肤，女孩在beam专注的眼神下露出害羞无措的表情。

“beam学长。”

一个声音打破了暧昧的气氛，ming搂着赫奇帕奇女孩走了过来，礼貌地向他们笑着，看似真心地感到惊讶，“我刚刚在门口还以为看错了，原来学长还有个这么可爱的女朋友啊。”

beam抓住了被女朋友一词取悦的同伴的手，笑着看向ming还留在女孩腰间的手，“你不也是？可要对这么漂亮的女朋友好一些。”

 

 

“beam学长。”

“学长的眼睛真好看。”ming俯身亲了亲他的眼角，嘴唇一路向下不由分说地撬开他的嘴，两个人的唇舌纠缠在一起，beam在沉沉浮浮的快感中艰难地抓住一丝清醒。

该死的mingkwan把那套女生无比受用的窗户路数用到了他的身上。

beam按住那只在他身上四处揉捏的手，一下翻过身跨坐到ming的身上，利索地解开ming努力了半天也没解开的皮带，舔了舔红肿的下唇，眯起眼盯着面前人幽深的眼睛，轻轻地扭动着腰。

他们的衣服散落在有求必应室的地上，两个人陷进有求必应室柔软的大床里。

beam每次都有些紧张，而ming则觉得很刺激，如果那么巧也有人在八楼的巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面默念能出现一个方便偷情的房间，就会在里面见到霍格沃茨出名的两个花花公子纠缠在一起。

ming的吻落在了他的后颈，留下了女孩绝对办不到的野蛮的痕迹。

那个卷发的赫奇帕奇女孩呢？

beam咬着唇，随着ming愈来愈快的动作喘息着，把话死死压进喉咙的最底部，在心里默默地倒数——

“学长前几天约会的短发斯莱特林女孩呢？”ming轻咬着他的耳朵，掐住他腰的力度势必会留下红色的掐痕。

beam勾起嘴角，放任自己大声地呻吟。

——赢了。

 

 

——他是个斯莱特林，而斯莱特林总是会赢。

 

 

kit还是太单纯了，才会觉得mingkwan像个斯莱特林。

他怎么可能是个斯莱特林。

在场的所有人都没看清ming是从哪个角落冲出来的，等有人反应过来时，那个斯莱特林生已经被ming一拳打倒在地。ming面无表情地跨在他的身上，拳头毫无章法地落下，女孩们在旁边害怕地捂着嘴，在场的格兰芬多生都被平日总是笑嘻嘻的ming此时的凶狠给吓得不敢上前。无论周围的人怎么拉怎么劝，ming也像什么都听不到一样地出着拳。

而作为整件事情起因的beam只是站在两米外，恍惚地看着这一切。

直到格兰芬多院长赶到，ming才停下了手。格兰芬多被扣了二十分，几个斯莱特林赶紧扶着被打得鼻青眼肿的人去了医疗翼，ming则被脸色阴沉的院长领着迎接一晚的禁闭。围观的人群还在原地对着ming的背影指指点点，无视看向他的探究的目光，beam面色平静地向另一边离开了。

格兰芬多被扣掉的红宝石绝对有一半能怪在这个蠢货头上。

喜欢逞英雄的巨怪脑子，他被叫泥巴种，关他什么事。

 

 

beam后悔了，这只蠢狮子被关禁闭完全是他咎由自取，他根本不该脑子发热地偷偷跑过来看他，也就不会被今天一直在发神经的格兰芬多困在禁闭室的角落里。

此时的ming已经不再摆出那副虚情假意、游刃有余的表情，微微低下头严肃地看着他。

beam在心里讪笑，果然是个格兰芬多，狮子就是狮子，怎么可能会是一条毒蛇。

无论怎么装，他也绝对是先坐不住的那一个。

ming支起双手，把他死死地圈在自己和墙壁间，怀抱散发着炙手的热度，眼里烧着一场大火，“我喜欢你，我喜欢你喜欢得发疯。我不信你看不出来，你可以对我用摄神取念。”

ming掏出自己的魔杖塞进beam的手里，抓着他的手把魔杖抵住自己的太阳穴。

不属于自己的魔杖在手心里像过电一样激起密密麻麻的刺痛，beam甩开了手里的魔杖。他凑近了ming的脸，两人的鼻尖几乎相触，他的脸上没有笑或讥讽，仅仅是纯粹的面无表情，“我相信你，你呢？”

ming没有料到beam会这么问，呆呆地哑口无言地看着beam靠得更近，几乎吻上他的唇，漂亮的眼睛里湿润地泛着光。

“我喜欢你，像你一样多地喜欢你，你相信我吗？”

“你敢相信我吗？”

beam一把推开楞在他眼前的ming，没有整理自己皱巴巴的外袍，大步走出了禁闭室。

夜晚的霍格沃茨城堡安静幽冷，他摸了摸自己僵硬的脸，难看地迟缓地勾起嘴角。

他知道ming那些步步为营的试探，那些藏在浮滑虚伪里的真心，那些穿越人群落在他身上的灼热爱意。

他相信ming是真的喜欢他，比喜欢他过去那十二个女友都要更多一些，但不会更多了。

beam恶毒地警告着心存期待的自己。

 

 

大白鲨教授铁着脸背着手在教室里游走着，beam用镊子夹起砝码，熟练地称着流液草。

这几天他过得异常地平静，从那晚起他就没再见到过ming。

他混乱的生活终于恢复平常。

所谓的爱斗不过脆弱的信任。

没有人会相信你可笑的爱，那对以为自己生了个怪胎的麻瓜夫妇是如此，那个横冲直撞说喜欢他的人也是如此。

这么简单的道理，你在十年前被抛弃在某个百货商店门口时就该明白了。

“嘿，beam。”kit拍了拍他的肩，“称多了。”

下课后beam搂着kit的肩走出教室，嬉皮笑脸地听着kit对他上课走神的抱怨。突然，一群斯莱特林在前面堵住了路——ming在门口。

ming没有理会陆陆续续路过的冷冷瞪着他的斯莱特林生，面无表情地直直地站着。直到在人群之中看到了他。

kit看了眼愣住的beam，快速地说了声先走了，就拉过pha走开了。

ming气势汹汹地走了过来，当着一群人的面堵住了beam，“beam学长！”

beam回过神来，打算绕过他走开，却被抓住手腕拉到了另一条走廊。

mingkwan又把他困在一堵墙前，没有给他反应的时间，马上激动地开口，“我相信你！我那是被你绕进去了，我怎么不相信？”

“你怎么可能不喜欢我！”

“学长看到我的眼睛都在发光，对着我的笑跟对着那些女孩的都不一样，我又不傻！你就是喜欢我！”

 

beam楞楞地看着ming跟个小孩似的得意地数着那些他喜欢他的证据，眼睛发亮地看着他，露出该死的自信的笑。这是只有在面对魁地奇时才能见到的ming。

哇，他竟然是可以跟魁地奇相比的人物，beam出神地想。

ming曲起手，几乎整个身子都贴了上来，倾到他的耳边，“学长你愣住的样子真可爱，真想现在就扒光你的衣服......”

beam在ming的肩窝里笑了，狠狠地捏了一把ming的腰。

啧，也许比魁地奇还要特别一点，至少mingkwan不会想要跟游走球和鬼飞球来上一发。


	8. 呼神护卫与毕业

五月，霍格沃茨的学生们都雀跃地准备迎接即将到来的暑期，而此时的霍格沃茨图书馆却气氛凝重地坐满了备战NEWTs考试的七年级生，每个人都愁眉苦脸，一旁的图书管理员警惕地盯着每一张桌子，随时做好有过分焦虑的学生晕过去的准备。

魔药三人帮坐在图书馆的最角落，桌子上摞满了书，他们已经连续几天都泡在图书馆里了。

但事实是，这段时间的复习收效甚微。

平时会给另外两人充当老师的pha最近气压极低，仿佛随时要卷起一阵黑色飓风摧毁整个图书馆，因为他体贴的男朋友以要他好好准备考试为由，单方面地减少了见面的时间。思夫成疾的拉文克劳级长把在图书馆的一半时间都用在了发呆上，kit和beam问他问题也应得心不在焉。

kit凑上前看了眼他手边的草药学课本，一个小时过去了只翻了两页，而另一边的beam也不知道什么时候扔下了看了几天都没看完一半的课本，坐到了后面那一桌，撑着头和一个七年级女孩聊天。

kit看着自己手里枯燥的魔药学课本也没了继续学习的欲望。

他们三个很早之前就决定了毕业后要去圣芒戈当治疗师，这个职业规划也得到了家人的支持。为此他们得有个漂亮的NEWTs成绩，成为治疗师需要在魔药学、草药学、变形学、魔咒学和黑魔法防御术的考试中至少拿到E，以pha的能力可谓是轻松，但对kit和beam来说还得多加努力。

kit烦躁地揉了揉头发，强迫自己再次埋进书里。

还没看两行字，一个陌生的声音又把他从书里拉了回来，“kit学长。”

 

眼前站着的是个斯莱特林生，剑眉星眸，挺鼻薄唇，长得不输pha，这样惹人注目的家伙他以前竟然从没注意到过。这个斯莱特林神色严肃地站在桌子边，颇有压迫感，“kit学长，你好，我叫nik，是五年级的斯莱特林生。请问sutee学长喜欢你吗？”

kit被这个没头没脑的问题给问懵了，被魔药学理论挤满的脑子一下没反应过来。

这是个什么问题？这就算要问也该问sutee本人吧，而且，kit以为这都一年多过去了，学校里的人都该知道......

“学弟，学长我是有男朋友的。”

刚刚还在神游的pha也被这一出给闹醒了，托着腮拉长声调插嘴道，“相信我，学弟，sutee没那个胆子敢觊觎forth的男朋友。”

叫nik的斯莱特林表情缓和了一些，往后退了两步，阵重地鞠了一躬，“谢谢学长，我为我的冒昧感到抱歉！请问，我可以再问一个问题吗？”

“请问ming学长和sutee学长是什么关系？”

“谁？”beam不知道什么时候回来了，站在nik的身后，笑脸读不出情绪。

beam揽过nik的肩，语重心长地说，“nik啊，这种事情你得问自己学院的学长啊，你跟我来......”说着，就把亲学弟拖到了一个书架后。

kit和pha对视了一眼，默默地在心里为自家学院傻乎乎的满脑子只有魁地奇的学弟祈祷。

 

突然，kit感觉到什么东西蹭了蹭他的裤腿，他低头看——是一只银色的半透明的德牧。

德牧灵活地在他的座位旁打转，亲昵地蹭过他的腿，尾巴扫着地，看着他的眼珠子是漂亮的亮银色。kit抬头看了看又开始发呆的pha和魔药学课本里密密麻麻的字，深叹了一口气，把东西都一股脑地收进延展袋里，跟着德牧走出了图书馆。

forth无聊地在图书馆门口边倚着，看到kit出来的身影马上露出了讨好的笑，他的守护神走到他脚边，一人一狗用相似的可怜巴巴的模样对着kit。

kit几乎要被逗笑了，又逼着自己收起不断上扬的嘴角，无奈地说，“我要复习啊，forth。”

yo不是唯一一个以准备考试为由减少了和男朋友见面的人。forth不打算参加NEWTs考试，一开始kit还允许forth跟着自己上图书馆，但不需要复习的人总是把视线和手黏在自己身上，严重地影响了他复习的效率。随后可怜的格兰芬多级长便被恋人勒令不能再跟去。

闻言，银色德牧的耳朵耸拉了下去，forth伸前手牵过kit的右手，按摩他僵硬的指节，委屈地看着他的眼睛，“可这是我们在霍格沃茨的最后一个月了，kit。”

我们，霍格沃茨，最后一个月。这个句子里的每一个成分都深深触动了kit，forth看kit明显软化的表情，赶紧拉着他的双手把人带到自己面前，乘胜追击道，“就今天，陪我逛一逛嘛。”

德牧也围着他们打转，急切地摇着尾巴。

kit在心里嘀咕，怪不得守护神是德牧呢，撒娇的样子简直一模一样。最后他还是点头答应了，他对forth 的提议的确很心动。

 

 

kit被forth牵着在霍格沃茨的城堡里没有目的地瞎逛。

路过的学弟学妹们笑得意味深长跟他们打招呼，也许是因为即将毕业而变得感性，平时总是会逃避公共场合做亲密举动的kit，一直没有甩开forth肉麻地和他十指相扣的手。

每一条熟悉而不曾多加注意的走廊和楼梯，每一幅见证了一批又一批霍格沃茨学子成长和离去的画像，这感觉很奇怪，他对这个城堡里的一切都感到如此的理所当然，在即将要离开的现在才想要认真地看看她。这是他七年来的另一个家，他对这里如此的熟悉，他在这里有最重要的朋友，最珍贵的经历......

kit看着身边forth的侧脸，悄悄地将手握得更紧。

——还有最亲爱的爱人。

他们几乎走遍了整个城堡，就差去斯莱特林的休息室参观了。forth牵着他来到户外，对着湛蓝的天提议，“要去飞一圈吗？我猜你很久没飞过了。”

kit的确有些怀念飞行的感觉。在跟着forth去拿扫帚路上，他们遇上了ming和sutee。两个人手里都拿着扫帚，估计是刚结束了一场自发的魁地奇赛，汗流浃背地兴奋地讨论着。

看到各自学院的学长，两个人停下来打了招呼，ming见到kit还有些惊讶，“学长们好，kit学长今天不是要和pha学长beam学长在图书馆学习的吗？”

kit想起还在图书馆的两条不知道策划了些什么的毒蛇，瞟了眼一脸天真的sutee，他故作回忆道，“嗷，刚刚有个特帅的斯莱特林小子突然跑了过来，说是喜欢beam，还把beam拉走了，我们就散了。”

ming瞬间沉下脸，把扫帚塞给了sutee，急急告别过他们就向图书馆的方向走去。

kit看了看因为他的话而陷入了思考的sutee，还拿着两把扫帚站在原地。他好像发现了什么不得了的大秘密，按耐住心底的兴奋，kit漫不经心地说，“那斯莱特林还真挺帅的，好像叫……对，叫nik。”

sutee一下也变了脸，勉强地笑着和他们告别，也往图书馆走。 

 

kit回过头去看两个六年级学弟的背影，嘴角都要翘上了天。

围观了全程的forth捏了捏他得意地露出了酒窝的脸，“他帅还是我帅？”

kit还沉浸在恶作剧的喜悦中，随意地回答，“他帅。”

这边的forth也马上变了脸，拽过kit把人困在墙边，手撑在kit的耳边，不由分说地抵住他的额头，强势地问，“他帅还是我帅？”

kit被forth突然逼近的目光和鼻息攻了个猝不及防，下意识地缩起肩，紧紧地闭着眼，手讨好地抓住forth胸前的衣服，慌张地大声回答，“你你你你！”

但forth没有放过他，“谁帅？”

kit小心地睁开眼，对上forth尽是笑意和爱意的眼睛，他稳了稳自己吵个不停的心跳，“你。”

“谁？”

“呃咦！你还没完没了了？”

forth打定主意要穷追不舍，鼻尖轻轻擦过他的，“谁？”

“......我男朋友。”kit垂下眼，不甘不愿小声地说。

forth终于开心地笑弯了眉眼，快速地从他唇边偷走一个吻，心满意足地牵着脸红得可以媲美格兰芬多院徽的kit继续往前走，没有躲开他没有用力的一踹。

 

 

五月的天气很舒服，没有云的天空像被洗过一样的明净。kit俯身骑在扫帚上，感受温柔地拂过身体的风，久违地俯瞰着霍格沃茨的景色，跟着forth飞过黑湖和禁林的上方，飞过魁地奇球场，绕着霍格沃茨的城堡，最后他们飞进了天文塔顶，并排坐在窗台边上。

过去这里是魔药三人帮的小根据地，他们在这里做出了不少稀奇古怪的魔药，没想到最后这里倒成了他和forth的‘老地方’。

他们肩并着肩，一句没一句地聊着被遗忘在七年里的琐碎趣事，还聊起了两人只是朋友时的过去，那段过去已然陌生得像是发生在别人身上的事。

“我以前就觉得你的酒窝很可爱，但pha总是冷着脸守在你旁边，像你的监护人一样。”

觉得自己被调戏了的kit狠狠地掐了一把forth的大腿，毫不示弱地提醒，“哼，你那个时候可是喜欢yo呢”

forth看了眼抿着嘴显出两个酒窝的kit，心知kit不是真的介意，还是讨好地用肩碰碰对方的，“那都是过去了，forth现在只喜欢kit。”

kit眯起眼，假意地威胁，“还有你过去辉煌的恋爱史，以前喝酒你可没少夸赞你那些女朋友们。”

他好笑地看着forth真的紧张起来的表情，也撞了撞他的肩，“可惜你以后都没那个机会了。”

forth赶紧握住了他的手，满足地笑着，“不可惜不可惜。”

 

夕阳把霍格沃茨染上一层惊艳的金黄，kit看着远方渐渐西沉的太阳，觉得这样的黄昏是如此的熟悉，他任由自己陷入回忆里采撷类似的片段，那里面的场景和人影都已模糊不清，霍格沃茨的七年真的要过去了。

然而未来还很长。

kit看着forth在金黄色的霞光下不甚真实的侧脸，“你有遗憾吗？”

forth转过头，五官轮廓在夕阳的映照下更加深邃，金灿灿的眼眸里是他的影子，“有。”

“没有更早一点爱上你，在这之前浪费了几年，只是愚蠢地跟你当朋友。”

.......油嘴滑舌的格兰芬多。

在夕阳最后一缕余晖消失前，kit闭上眼，顺从地迎上爱人温柔的吻。


	9. 仪式感与安全感

曼谷的雨总是下得很突然。

forth从学校开车出来的时候已经是晚上九点了。他永远记不得要随身带把伞，郁闷地看着车窗外愈来愈大的雨势，强忍住没有拿出魔杖撑起防水咒，一脚踩进了漫过鞋底浑浊的积水里，等终于冲进了公寓大厅，身上已经没有一块是干爽的。

forth笑着跟一起等电梯的邻居大妈打过招呼，烦躁地忍耐大妈过于详细的嘘寒问暖，直到进了家门，他才赶紧给自己施了个速干咒。

“又没带伞？快去洗澡。”

kit捧着一杯热水从厨房走出来，皱着眉看着门口浑身湿透的他，身上穿着睡衣，应该是刚洗完澡。

forth随地放下了包，大步跨上前从爱人嘴边讨来一个吻，在被踹之前钻进了浴室。

裸着上身从浴室里出来，forth在床头拿起了他的宝贝魔杖，郑重其事地用了个速干咒弄干了头发。kit说他像个刚从奥利凡德店里买了属于自己的魔杖的霍格沃茨新生，明明有些无杖魔法就能办到的简单的事，还要拿着魔杖挥来挥去显摆。作为一个巫师，forth想念拿着他的独角兽毛魔杖施咒的感觉，在麻瓜社会生活的这段时间里，他有时甚至不能把魔杖带在身上，他很难给他的麻瓜朋友们解释为什么要成天带着根棍子在身边。 

kit趴在卧室的床上看书，听见声响转过头斜着眼无奈地看前格兰芬多级长施咒的傻样，forth坏笑着欺身趴到他的身上。 

“你好重！”

forth听了反而收起半撑着床的手，赌气地把全身的重量都压在kit身上，“在看什么？”

kit指了指封面的花体字，“《植物中毒和药剂类伤害解析》。”

forth瘪瘪嘴，对听起来就很枯燥复杂的专业书籍不感兴趣，kit用头顶点了点他的下巴，“这个项目作业还没结束吗？”

“是啊，熬得头都痛了。”说着，还手脚并用地缠起kit在床上打滚。

forth从霍格沃茨毕业后在一所麻瓜大学里学工程学，为此forth从六年级时就开始准备了，现在正在读大二。kit、pha和beam如愿以偿地进了圣芒戈，现在还是实习治疗师。两人在曼谷买了一套公寓，一起在麻瓜中间生活，那花了他们很长一段时间去适应。麻瓜社会是很便利没错，电视、手机、互联网都很好，但打扫卫生之类的事他们还是更愿意用魔法。

嗡——

一边kit的手机屏幕亮起，forth松开了一只手拿起来看了眼，把屏幕伸到kit的眼前，“是beam的信息，问我们要不要一起去喝酒。”

kit在他的怀里翻了个白眼，斩钉截铁地拒绝，“不去。他都不累的吗？明明跟我一样忙到刚刚才下班。而且每回都这样，无论期间跟多少漂亮女孩聊天，最后还是跟ming那臭小子搞在一起。”他腹诽，明明以beam的正常发挥，二十分钟就能把女孩领上床，却每回都在那儿坐上一晚上，傻子也知道他是在等ming了。

“他们还没住到一起？”forth对自己自家学弟磨蹭的恋爱效率感到惊讶。

kit摇摇头，他每个星期都能在圣芒戈见到ming两三次，已经是名傲罗的ming时不时就找些借口来圣芒戈，直到当天beam下班了两个人才一起离开， “他们觉得这样最好，仪式感会让他们感到不安。”

“那kit觉得呢？”

“嗯？”

forth躺在床上，把身上的kit翻过身来面对着他，“你会不安吗？”

会不安吗？

kit也在心里问自己。他和forth已经在一起三年多了，时间越是过去，forth越是变得优秀、有魅力，在过去的朋友圈子里是个公认的强大的巫师，在麻瓜世界里也倍受欢迎，他还记得跟着forth去他的大学参观时有多少打扮前卫的麻瓜女孩上前跟forth搭讪。

眼前的人眼里的爱意是这么清晰，他一点也不怀疑forth的爱，但是他不得不承认，他害怕这些爱意会流失甚至完全消逝，他自认普通且毫无乐趣，他害怕有一天会被厌倦，被迫失去现在所拥有的一切。万一，有那么一天......

“不会的，forth会永远爱kit的。”

kit眯起眼掐住他的脖子，“是不是对我用摄神取念了？”

“只要看你‘我爱你你也要很爱我’的表情就知道你在想什么了。”forth笑着收紧箍在他腰间的手，一个翻身把kit压在了身下，目光如炬地看着笼罩在自己影子下的爱人，“我爱你。”

“那些别人能看到的你的优点，我能看到，别人看不到的我也能看到，而你身上还有无数的我还没发现的优点，我还有很长的时间慢慢地挖掘。你在我眼里是最好的，我只爱你。”

“forth很爱kit呐。”

真是有够肉麻的，毕业多久了还是这样。kit揽住他的脖子埋进他的肩窝里，小声地嗯了一声。

 

forth抚着kit柔软的头发，在卧室暧昧的灯光下，能看到发间爱人绯红的耳廓。

kit总是容易变得粉扑扑的，听过情话的耳朵诚实地一下就红了。

forth捧着他微微发烫的脸印下轻柔的亲吻。

——脸也容易红。

扣着后脑勺，吻上他微微颤抖着的唇，粗暴地剥夺他的呼吸又温柔地舔舐他的下唇。

终于放过了被吻得红肿的唇，解开了他的睡衣扣子，往下轻咬突出的锁骨，手轻松地扯下了睡裤的松紧带。

——情动的时候身体也会变红。

进入的那一刻forth捧住kit的脸，着迷地看着他染上红的眼眶，温柔地吻去溢出的泪。

——眼睛也很容易红。

他一次又一次地在爱人耳边倾述他无尽的爱恋，一下比一下重地侵入他的身体，满意地听着他呻吟出自己的名字。

forth抚过怀里人汗津津的后颈，快意和充足感像是冲天的烟火在他体内炸开，手上不自觉地加大了力度。他至今不能协调那极端矛盾的爱，他想要对爱人极致地温柔对待，又想要狠狠地标记他甚至是毁了他。除了他，再没有人能够承受他这样炙热的爱意，也再没有人可以拯救他可怖的占有欲。 

想要绑住他。 

或许他也期待着被绑住。 

 

 

“kit觉得仪式感重要吗？”

forth抱着昏昏欲睡的kit，抓起他的左手，揉捏裹着手指那层薄薄的皮肤。

他无声地念出一个咒语，一丝银白色的光线在昏暗的灯光下飞到了kit的手边，缠住他的左手无名指根部。

“我的安全感只来自于你在我身边，但是我想做所有能让你开心的事。”

他的声音很轻，但很坚定。怀里的人依然闭着眼没有动，过了片刻，另一丝光线亮起，追到了forth的左手，绕紧了他的无名指。

forth笑着抱紧了怀里的爱人，和他一起陷入无梦的深眠。


	10. 拉文克劳与格兰芬多

零点马上就要到了，平时这个点都只冷清地等着最后一批客人离开的电影院里热闹得很反常。

检票口外早早地聚集了一群奇装异服的人，他们穿着哈利波特电影里的那种巫师袍，手拿着魔杖，像是真的从那个神奇的魔法世界穿越过来的一样，甚至还有拿着扫帚穿着魁地奇球服的。检票口左边的巨幅海报前不停地有扮演成哈利波特里面重要角色的人在合照，光是带着眼镜的‘疤头’和戴着银色假发的‘马尔福’就有好几个，kit犹豫了很久，还是收起手机，决定不挤过去了。 

他拿着一杯爆米花和中可乐，身穿普通的连帽卫衣和运动裤，只围了一条代表拉文克劳的蓝灰条纹围巾，在结伴的拥挤的人群间反而更像是穿越了的那一个，格外地孤独和突出。

 

kit是个超级‘哈迷’，哈利波特系列的原著陪伴着他从中学到了大学，每年都要把书重温几遍，此前出的几部电影也都无一例外地刷到下映，这次更是好不容易抢到了最后一部死亡圣器下的首映票，kit兴奋了好几天。

但只有他自己来看，先不论抢不抢得到票，beam是觉得特地在凌晨的时候来看场电影是很没必要的事，说他幼稚。kit看了看周围成群成对的影迷们，在心里暗骂这个没有童年和情怀的好友。

现场的气氛很好，狮蛇两院的粉丝占了多数，但kit更喜欢拉文克劳这个学院，尽管原著对这个学院的描述不多。拉文克劳的代表动物是鹰，代表了风，他喜欢这个学院的冷静、睿智和公正，不像格兰芬多的过分鲁莽和斯莱特林的不择手段，这种学院崇拜甚至使得他把代表了拉文克劳的蓝色作为最喜欢的颜色。

 

终于到了可以入场的时间，看着一群‘巫师’排着队经一个‘麻瓜’检票还是很荒诞有趣的，前面的人和同伴兴奋地窃窃私语，kit捧着爆米花，小心地不踩到那些拖地的巫师袍，找到了自己的位置。

座位的右手边坐着一个男人，看起来也是自己一个人，kit欣慰地看了几眼这个除了他以外影院里唯一没有过分装扮的观众，男人没有注意到他打量的眼神，始终面无表情地看着手机。

拿着手机的右手上绑了个齿轮。

kit往嘴里塞着爆米花，焦躁地等待着广告结束，左手边穿着斯莱特林制服的情侣在小声地讨论这一部的原著剧情，右边的男人也把手机收了起来，专注地盯着屏幕。

 

终于，电影开场了。

 

— — —

 

影片里的霍格沃茨特快列车再次开向那个让人神迁梦寐的魔法学校，这个关于救赎的故事终于告下一段落，那个魔法世界还在继续。

两个小时的电影结束了，昏暗的影厅逐渐亮起照明，但直至制作列表播放完，也没人愿意离开，还能听到影厅里低低的啜泣声。

这是所有哈迷的一个不醒的梦，是他们的童年，是他们的青春，是他们低潮时的美丽寄托和抑郁时刻的温暖港湾。

而他们要从这个“霍格沃茨”毕业了——

 

kit坐在影院里久久缓不神。

终于，影院的工作人员来疏散离场，失落的影迷们都抱怨着站了起身，他拿起了手边的爆米花，站起来时突然头昏被前一排的椅背绊倒，身后的那个男人扶住了他。

还好手里的爆米花已经吃完了，不然就全倒人家身上了。

kit慌慌张张地扶住椅子站直了，他不敢抬起头，只能懊恼地盯着男人的工装外套，结结巴巴地道歉，那个男人像是被他急得手足无措的样子逗笑了，“没事，走路小心点，拉文克劳。”

他的声音像水一样，里头的笑意就像把池水照得波光粼粼的曦光，他绝对是个很温柔的人吧。突然kit的脑子里被塞进了一堆乱七八糟的想法，这个男人给他一种神奇的亲近感，他甚至莫名地就认为这个男人应该喜欢格兰芬多。

没有经思考，kit呆呆地开口，“......格兰芬多？”

这回男人真的笑了。

这个对话真是又蠢又尴尬，kit丢脸地低下头，希望前面退场的人能走得再快一点。

 

— — —

 

死beam约他来酒吧喝酒，结果进门没五分钟就扔下自己坐到了一桌女孩中间。

早知道就在家打游戏了。kit大方地给对他眨眼的好友比了个中指，坐到了吧台边，跟酒保要了瓶啤酒。

酒吧闪个不停的彩色灯光和音量过高的音乐让他不是很舒服，他小口地喝着手里的啤酒，无聊地张望着周围，最后他的视线停在自己的右边。吧台隔了两个座位坐着一个男人，至少从他注意到他起，就已经一杯又一杯像喝白开水一样地灌着酒，而且看他面前的酒瓶，度数还不小。

右手上绑着齿轮。

kit眯起眼仔细看了看他模糊的侧脸——真的是那个男人，那个...格兰芬多。

男人看起来只有他自己一个人，这种纯灌的喝法实在是让人担忧，kit内心的医生魂蠢蠢欲动，他拿不定注意要不要多管这个闲事。

唉，都是哈利波特的影迷，说句话关心一下不过分不奇怪吧......

 

“呃……你还好吧？”

kit小心地挪到隔壁的座位，隔着一个座位看向那个男人，试探地开口。

那个男人闻言转过脸看了他一眼，意外地马上认出了他，“嗷，拉文克劳。”

kit尴尬地笑了笑，看着男人又往酒杯里倒上了酒。

酒保悠悠地插话，擦着一个玻璃杯，头都没抬，像对这样的情况见怪不怪，“他失恋了。”

“是啊，我失恋了，我喜欢的人和别人在一起了。”

男人笑了，倾身越过那个空位对kit说。

kit这才看清这个男人的正脸，即便是在酒吧昏暗不明的灯光下也能判断那是张多帅气的脸，绝对焦点级别的人物。用发蜡定了型往后梳的头发此时有些松了下来，稍稍遮住半眯着眼的眼，放松地淡然地笑着，但握着酒杯的手过于用力，笼罩着他的失落氛围像是淅淅沥沥地在他头上下着雨。

失恋买醉真的是个很老土的桥段，但是再老土，kit也没有应对这种事的经验，他真的很不擅长说安慰的话。

而且，今晚的多管闲事应该止步于此，他该默默地坐回他的原本的位子上，留下这个男人自己一个人静静地喝酒。

但kit能感觉到这个男人真的很难过。心里响起了一个声音，叫他坐到了相隔在他们之间的空位上，叫他对这个还不知道名字的男人说些什么，无论什么都好。

 

“你还会遇到更好的，对的那一个。”

 

forth才舍得放下手里的酒杯，眼前这个男人的脸在晦涩的灯光下不甚清晰，他记得这个在影院有过一面之缘的男人是有酒窝的。

频闪的斑斓灯光映在他的脸上，隔着酒吧庞乱的嘈杂声他的声音听起来依然温柔坚定。

forth知道自己离醉还远得很，但他错觉自己正置身于某场圣诞节的烟火大会，甚至能听见轰响的烟火声和人群的欢呼声。他在这短短的一瞬间像做了一场温暖而长久的梦。

混乱间有种冲动驱使他吻住眼前这个还不知道名字的男人。

而事实是，他已经这么做了。


End file.
